


we ain't that bad (just wicked)

by kyunggie (suhossineun)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Collars, Consensual Somnophilia, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Domestic Rimming, Double Penetration, Drabble Collection, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pole Dancing, Prompt Fic, Public Sex, Rimming, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Strap-Ons, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome - M/M/M, see descriptions for specific warnings for that chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhossineun/pseuds/kyunggie
Summary: Ten times Junmyeon gets what he deserves.





	1. Domestic Rimming

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt/drabble collection. All prompts are from my curiouscat. Prompting is closed at the time of writing this, but who knows, I might do this again, so follow me on twitter to stay up to date with what I'm doing. Also my cc is always open for nasty prompts anyway, I'm just not gonna write proper full drabbles for them, you know. 
> 
> Check the notes at the beginning of each chapter for warnings and stuff bc the tags are not going to help you stay on track. Multiple pairings and all that, I'm going to update tags as I go. 
> 
> First chapter: rimming, ass to mouth (sort of)

”Nothing better than being all clean, hm?” Jongdae sounds so pleased with himself, and Junmyeon can see his smug smile in the mirror as he admires his handiwork. His hands are holding him right in place, spread wide open, and all Junmyeon can do is let him look. “Isn’t that right, hyung?”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon squeaks. The embarrassment should have worn off, by now. They’ve done this so many times- the first time it was just a joke, a playful ‘since you like me shaved clean so much, maybe you should do the work yourself’ that Jongdae took all too seriously. Junmyeon could never tell, with him. Sometimes he wouldn’t bat an eye at Junmyeon’s jokes, sometimes he would… do this. And it’s become a habit, since then. For Jongdae to make him lean on the bathroom counter, ass sticking out, so he can shave him, all over, meticulously working until he’s gotten every single strand of hair. 

“You look so nice.” Jongdae jiggles his ass cheeks lightly with his hands, and Junmyeon blushes further, the flush reaching down to his chest. Really, the shaving should be far more difficult to bear than this, but it isn’t. Sometimes, when they’re both tired and eager to get to sleep, Jongdae does it so quickly, efficiently, doesn’t make a fuss about it in the slightest. It’s routine. But this- Jongdae holding his cheeks spread wide open, openly leering at him, this is something else. 

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon whines, squirms against the counter. “Stop…”

“Stop what?” Jongdae leans down to trail kisses down his naked shoulder. He always makes Junmyeon shower first, before he comes in and shaves him, from the faintest touch of the happy trail all the way up his crack. “I’m doing this for myself, aren’t I? Making you all soft and pretty for me.” 

Junmyeon whines, unable to form coherent words right now, and Jongdae laughs, soft puffs of air against his bare skin. He nips at his skin too, leaving marks, as he makes his way down along the length of Junmyeon’s spine. Junmyeon instinctively holds on to the counter tighter. 

“You’re so irresistible like this,” Jongdae murmurs, and bites down on Junmyeon’s round ass as if it were a juicy peach, and it both hurts and sparks excitement all over his skin. “Holding still for me. Being good for me.”

Junmyeon can no longer see him in the reflection, but he’s acutely aware of where he is exactly, his mouth and hands worshiping his ass, squeezing the cheeks and pressing hungry kisses that come closer and closer to his crack. And then Jongdae spreads him wide open again, to press his mouth right on Junmyeon’s hole, tongue licking up a broad swipe with zero hesitation. Junmyeon yelps and then bites down on his lip, to keep quiet, hips jerking back in a silent request for more.

“So eager for me,” Jongdae whispers, thumbs digging into his cheeks harder as he holds him spread out, and then his mouth is on him, insistent, warm, hungry. He knows every little thing Junmyeon likes- how to suck on his rim, how to fuck his tongue in and out of him, how to hold him in place so he can’t ride his face, thus only riling him up further. Junmyeon is immediately a mess, his knees buckling as he rests all of his weight on the counter, thighs shaking. His dick was already hard, it always gets hard, and now it’s instantly dripping precome, smearing the front of the cabinets and it’s going to be a nasty mess to clean up later but he doesn’t care. Can’t care, not like this, not with Jongdae’s dexterous tongue licking over his hole and slipping in and out of it, in a maddening pattern that makes no sense and drives him all the wilder for it. 

It feels so good, yet it’s dancing on the line of not quite enough. Junmyeon thinks he could come just from this, Jongdae eating him out, feeling the saliva drip down his perineum, the head of his cock pressing against the unyielding cabinet door, his legs shaking, watching his own face through the mirror and seeing just how wrecked he looks, just how slutty he looks. He thinks he could, but he knows it’s going to be a long way until then, it’s going to be so slow it’ll hurt, and he doesn’t know if he wants it. 

“Jongdae,” he whimpers, pushes his hips to meet Jongdae’s steady licks, to fuck his ass on his mouth. “Jongdae. Please.”

Jongdae doesn’t respond, only hums, and Junmyeon moans, thighs squeezing Jongdae’s shoulders involuntarily, trying to make sure he doesn’t leave, doesn’t stop doing this. “Please… Please, please let me… Let me up, let me, I wanna get on the bed, I wanna be fucked, properly, please.”

Jongdae’s thumb finds the edge of his rim, tugging on it, pushing inside, and Junmyeon thinks he sees stars. “But why? I just cleaned you up so nicely, I want to appreciate my own hard work a little more.” Jongdae is teasing, his voice full of lies, and that’s when Junmyeon knows he’s won. 

He knows how much Jongdae wants him, too. 

“Please?” He turns his head to look at Jongdae over his shoulder, and Jongdae shoves two fingers inside of him to retaliate- he knows he’s losing, he does, he’s just dilly dallying now. 

“Fine,” Jongdae huffs out after a long silence. “Fine. You ungrateful brat.”

Junmyeon pushes himself up and he’d most certainly fall to the floor if Jongdae wasn’t there to catch him. “Thank you,” Junmyeon breaths out, and doesn’t hesitate to kiss Jongdae, needing more, needing to feel him closer, clambering to get out of the bathroom and to the bedroom. “Thank you thank you thank you.”


	2. CBX + S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: talk about dp, collars, dirty talk, foursome

Having Junmyeon fly all the way to Japan to see them is a nice surprise. Junmyeon never says things such as ‘I miss you’ or ‘I want to see you’ or ‘I wish I was there’ because he doesn’t want them to feel bad, doesn’t want them to feel guilty about leaving him behind, as it’s inevitable with all of the CBX promotions. But that doesn’t change the fact that he feels all these things- and so it’s what all of them wanted, to spend this time together, like this. 

Before the show, everything is too hectic, and the most they can all do is pose for a couple of pictures. Baekhyun gets ballsy and pulls Junmyeon close to himself for the second picture, holding him tightly by the shoulder while smiling at the camera, and Junmyeon is lucky he’s wearing sunglasses that help hide his pleased blush. They would all want a chance to touch him, hold him, but there are too many watchful eyes here, everything too busy, and so they have to send him away, into the audience, Minseok sternly reminding him to stay safe while he’s out there by himself. 

But later, at the hotel, they finally have the peace and quiet they’ve all needed. 

Junmyeon, of course, tried to refuse. Tried being the voice of reason, insisting they should get the sleep they need, rest up. But they’ll have none of that. It’s an order, to come, and he wouldn’t disobey them, would he now?

Junmyeon is still sheepish as he shows up at the door of Jongdae’s hotel room. Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Minseok are all still from their showers and in their comfy tees and sweatpants, while Junmyeon is still wearing his outfit from earlier, stylish as ever, as he shuffles into the room, bashful all of a sudden. 

“Look at you, all dolled up for us,” Jongdae croons, and easily wraps his arm around his middle, pulling him further into the room. “But what does the G stand for, babe? Do you have a new boyfriend or something?” 

“It stands for good boy,” Minseok says, and crooks a finger at Junmyeon to invite him closer. Instead of pulling Junmyeon down into the loveseat, however, he makes him stand in front of him, and runs his hand up his inner thigh, caressing up and down the inner seam. Junmyeon shudders slightly, and Jongdae uses this opportunity to kiss his neck, his jaw, behind his ear. 

“Looks more like a slut to me,” Baekhyun counters. He’s lying down on the bed, watching, hand lazily squeezing his cock through his pants, and Junmyeon can’t help but steal glances at him, lips parted, eyes hungry. “Speaking of, where’s your collar, babe? Don’t tell me you didn’t bring it.” 

“It’s here,” Junmyeon murmurs, and reaches into the pocket of his oversized blazer to pull out the black leather collar. It’s slim and quite dainty, but that is in stark contrast to the big, bold letters that hang from it to form the word ‘slut’ at the front. He has other collars as well, ones that can withstand heavier play, but this one is just for show, a decoration. “Of course I brought it. Jongdae-yah told me to.”

“You listen to Jongdae-yah so well,” Minseok smiles, reaching further up to cup his ass, squeezing at it, watching with great pleasure how easily Junmyeon reacts to it all. “Is he your favourite?”

“No!” Junmyeon is so quick to say, and all three of them laugh at this. “No, I mean- you’re all my favourite, I promise, I swear. You know I love you all the same…” 

“You’re so adorable,” Jongdae sighs, and takes the collar from Junmyeon’s hand to fasten it around his neck. “Our cute Junmyeonnie. Tell me, what do you want tonight? Anything special? The tub is pretty big, if you’re interested.”

Junmyeon whines, more so from the collar than Jongdae’s words. It always gets to him, the act of possessiveness. “I want all of you,” he replies with, as he always does. It’s all he ever wants; the three of them, together, with him. Always with him. He’s so needy and he tries to not let it show, but they know him too well. 

“So come here, then,” Baekhyun croons, reaching out to him. “There’s plenty of space for all of us on the bed. You want all of us together, babe? Would you like that? Me and Minseok using your ass while Jongdae fucks your face?” 

Minseok pushes him lightly to nudge him to the bed, and Junmyeon goes easily, falling onto the mattress, into Baekhyun’s lap, nuzzling his cock and breathing in his scent, finally feeling at ease in his own skin, having all three of them here, like this. Baekhyun laughs and brushes his hair back, lets him enjoy the moment, lets him smell, taste, touch. They’re all also feeling very indulgent- as much as Junmyeon misses them, they also miss him. 

Jongdae hoists Junmyeon’s ass up in the air so he’s on his knees, and he makes quick work of Junmyeon’s pants, pulling them down his thighs, and Minseok is there with the lube, ready. They could draw this out but they also know that Junmyeon needs an orgasm or two first; he needs them, wants them like this before he can focus on soft touches, drawing out the pleasure, slow movement. And they’ll give him just what he needs, just what he wants, and take care of him, as they’re the only ones who know how to do it properly.


	3. Alpha Chanyeol, Human Junmyeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: knots, abo, ruts, breeding

Junmyeon is already feeling boneless, but Chanyeol is not tiring yet- this is only the first day of his rut, and it seems unlikely they’ll get any sleep until much, much later. He pulls out of Junmyeon, the knot pulling on his rim as it slips out, and Junmyeon moans, whimpers, his thighs shaking, and Chanyeol growls in his ear, his teeth grazing his skin- promising, tempting, teasing, but it’s not time for that yet, he can’t claim him yet, can’t make that promise of forever just yet. It makes Junmyeon keen, even if the concept had been completely foreign to him until a couple of months ago. Now it means so much, the possibility of it something he quite looks forward to. 

“Do you like this? Do you like my knot?” Chanyeol’s voice is hoarse, full of emotion, and Junmyeon nods, tries to lift up his head from the pillow, tries to push up his upper body but his arms are weak, having been holding himself up on all fours for a while and his body just needs a break, even if his mind wants, needs, demands more. 

He knows Chanyeol needs the verbal confirmation- since Junmyeon doesn’t smell like an omega, not even like a beta, Chanyeol can’t smell the arousal on him so clearly, needs him to tell him that he likes it. “Yes, yes, alpha,” Junmyeon moans, and Chanyeol grumbles deep in his chest, clearly pleased, even as he shoves Junmyeon’s hips down on the bed. He spreads Junmyeon’s ass and kneads his cheeks, watching his own come leaking out of his used hole. 

“I’m gonna put pups in you,” he hisses, straddling Junmyeon’s thighs, still holding his ass cheeks apart as he begins to rub the tip of his cock over his crack, up and down. He’s still hard, no sign of his excitement waning, and although he had warned Junmyeon of this beforehand, it still surprises him, his stamina, and Junmyeon shudders, knowing that Chanyeol will still use his body, will keep fucking him for as long as his cock stays hard, his knot ready to fill up. 

“I’m gonna fill you up, stuff you with my knot until there’s a whole litter inside of you.” The tip of his cock pushes in, and Junmyeon keens, hands kneading the bedding but he has nowhere to go, Chanyeol’s weight on his thighs, his back, as he balances one hand on his shoulder blade, grips his hip with the other as he pushes his dick back in. Junmyeon has already come at least three times and he doesn’t know he can anymore, but it’s not about him- Chanyeol needs this, needs his body, and he’s here to please him, to be his breeding bitch, to let him go through his rut like this. 

And it excites him, the idea of it, the image of it. Of Chanyeol filling him up, over and over, until there’s no come left in him, until his stomach rounds out with just his semen. Of his stomach continuing to grow, over weeks and months, nurturing Chanyeol’s pups inside of him. 

It’ll never happen, but he likes it. Likes to think about it, knows that Chanyeol likes it, too. 

“Alpha,” he moans, as Chanyeol slides in all the way. Come from previous rounds gushes out of him as Chanyeol’s length pushes in, and it froths around his entrance, red and puffy from overuse, adding to the disgusting noise of wet skin sliding together, the lewd noises only growing louder as Chanyeol picks up his pace and once again fucks him, using his full weight to his advantage, grinding dirty and deep, and Junmyeon is so so sensitive, each push and pull of his dick making him shudder apart, the knot stretching his rim even after this many rounds, his own soft cock brushing against the sheets and driving him mad with oversensitivity. 

“I’m right here, right here,” Chanyeol murmurs, nosing along his hair line, his neck, not slowing down, shoving his hips harder into Junmyeon’s ass. Junmyeon thinks he’ll have bruises all over, once they’re done- and he loves that too, wants to see the marks Chanyeol leaves on his skin. Wants to see and know where Chanyeol has touched him, wants to remember how much he wanted his body. 

“Breed me,” Junmyeon hiccups, tries to push his hips up but he can’t, not like this. All he can do is lie still and take it, let his alpha have his way with him, and he knows it’s sick and he loves it all the more for it. “Breed me, fuck, please.” 

“I will, I fucking will.” Chanyeol sounds like he means it, too, and this time he does bite down on his shoulder. Not hard enough to break the skin, not hard enough to mark him as his, but enough to suggest it, enough to bruise, and Junmyeon sobs, it feels so fucking good, so fucking overwhelming, and he hates Chanyeol for almost denying him this, for almost not letting him help him through his rut. 

Chanyeol’s knot is already swelling once more, his orgasms coming in quicker now, with less build up, his body more focused on just getting it out of his system rather than real pleasure, and he fucks Junmyeon ruthlessly, pushing his hips into him, forcing his dick in and out of him even as the knot continues to grow bigger, thicker, right until it’s too big to move. Junmyeon can only scream through it, too spent to come anymore, the pleasure driving him mad with the need to orgasm but his body unable to, and it builds, builds, climbs higher, Chanyeol grinding his hips into him, tugging his knot as if to pull out but unable to do so, grunting and moaning under his breath, until he spills into Junmyeon once again, and next round, Junmyeon wants to face him, wants to see the beauty of it himself, wants to witness how good it makes him feel to shoot his load into Junmyeon, time and time again.


	4. Beautiful Baekhee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: baekhee, strap on, (semi) public sex

Even in a situation such as this, Baekhee likes to take her time, making sure Junmyeon is well and desperate for her. They’re in a bathroom in a dingey staircase; it’s a bathroom shared by the restaurants at street level, dirty and poorly lit, the lock on the door flimsy at best, and Junmyeon doesn’t even want to think about when this place was cleaned last. But that doesn’t matter, not to him and not to Baekhee, who is taking her sweet time prepping him, massaging her slender fingers over his prostate at a pace slow enough to drive him mad. 

“Baekhee noona,” he hiccups, tries to keep quiet- someone might be standing in the stairwell, waiting to get in. “Noona, I’m ready, hurry.”

Baekhee kisses him, bites at his lower lip, laughs, like a cat purring. Her makeup is still immaculate, her short hair delicately curled, and she looks so beautiful, even in this low lighting, and Junmyeon is so grossly in love with her. “I wouldn’t want to hurt my baby boy,” she murmurs, kisses him again. “I got the black one for you, today. I want you to be ready.”

The black one is their second biggest dildo, and yeah, it’s thick. Junmyeon can’t believe she would go as far as to even fit it into her handbag, but well. She’s done many a crazy thing in the past, so he shouldn’t be surprised. But he’s painfully aware of their current situation, his pressing need for more, and he needs her to hurry up. 

“Please, noona,” he begs, cups her breast in his hand through her bra, slips his thumb underneath to caress at her nipple. “Please.”

“Since you’re asking so nicely.” Baekhee’s voice is just a soft rumble at this point, as she reaches for her handbag placed gingerly on the closed toilet seat, to pull out the dildo and attach it to her harness. She looks so gorgeous like this, skirt hiked up on her hips to reveal her harness, her bare skin, her plump thighs, her wide hips. Junmyeon slides his hands down to hold onto her hips as she makes quick work of the dildo and then guides it to his entrance, pushing just the tip in to tease him. 

“Might be easier to do this if you turned around,” she chuckles, a little breathless, but Junmyeon shakes his head no. “I want to see you,” he replies with, the last word punched out of him as she pushes all the way inside. It burns, it hurts, and all he can do is try and keep quiet, in the fear of getting caught. 

Baekhee lets him adjust to it, caressing his face, kissing him, before she picks up a slow grind. She moves differently than men do, thrusts different, but Junmyeon loves it, loves relinquishing all control for her, having her own him, do whatever she wants with him. It’s a touch too dry, every drag sparking pain and pleasure that licks up his spine and engulfs his mind, and he slumps down further, legs spread wider to accommodate her in between his thighs. 

“Good boy,” Baekhee murmurs, slides her hand into his hair, and her eyes are so full of emotion, especially tipsy like this. It makes her all the more reckless, the alcohol in her veins, and like this, Junmyeon’s mistress is the most unpredictable. But tonight, it seems that this is all she had in mind- a dirty, public toilet, the thick dildo, nothing else. Simple, but effective. 

Baekhee shifts her weight, and the angle changes, becomes that much better for Junmyeon. He has to really focus to not let himself fall, his thighs quivering from the pleasure as it flushes through him, hands squeezing at Baekhee’s narrow shoulders even if she could never hold up his weight like this. “There, noona,” he gasps, and Baekhee does just that, picking up the pace now, brows furrowed together with concentration.

Junmyeon’s orgasm builds up quickly from there, and Baekhee stuffs two of her fingers into his mouth, to silence him, to placate him, while holding onto his hip with her other hand for leverage. She’s got this down to an art, her hips moving fluidly as she works the dildo in and out of him, maintaining steady pace and rhythm, lips parted, chest heaving. Junmyeon craves to put his mouth on her breasts, but like this, he can’t reach, can’t have what he wants, can only watch and hope and wish and pray that after they get home, he’ll have a chance to do just that, to feel and touch his noona as much as he desires. 

“Come for noona,” Baekhee whispers, as she moves her hand to his cock, begins to tug at it. Normally, just the dildo would be enough to make Junmyeon come, but they don’t have the time to wait for it. Her small hand moves quickly, deftly, and Junmyeon has to really suck on her fingers to keep quiet, head tilted back. “Come for me. Let noona see how good it feels to have my dick inside of you.”

Junmyeon teeters on the edge for what feels like a short eternity- his orgasm building, building, his muscles growing tighter, the pressure in his belly growing, growing, each thrust adding to it, each time Baekhee’s thumb goes over the head of his cock pushing him further, and then it crashes, all at once, tension heightening and then releasing, all at once. He leans on the wall more heavily as he rides it out on Baekhee’s strap on, tries to keep quiet as his cock spits out every last drop of come, until he’s completely spent. 

Baekhee pulls out of him, and at Junmyeon’s confused look, she smiles at him fondly. “This was just a warm up,” she promises, hand stroking at the length of the dildo suggestively. “I’ll get to come later- as many times as I want. Don’t worry.”

Junmyeon takes that as a promise.


	5. Bunny Junmyeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: hybrids, slight somnofilia, talking about gangbangs, waking up before 5AM

Kyungsoo doesn’t even have to open his eyes to know what Junmyeon wants from him. It must be ridiculously early in the morning since his 6AM alarm hasn’t gone off yet, and that thought alone is enough to make him groan. But even more so he’s groaning from the lips around his cock, swallowing him down even though he’s not even half way there yet, and as Kyungsoo blinks his eyes to focus, he’s greeted by a familiar sight. Junmyeon is in between his thighs, suckling at his cock lazily, his soft, fuzzy ears folded back, the fur tickling Kyungsoo’s bare skin. His eyes are wide as he stares up at Kyungsoo, but there’s no way for him to try and act innocent, with a cock between his lips.

“I fucked you like,” Kyungsoo pauses to reach for his phone and check the time. 4.55AM. Fuck. “Like six hours ago, or something? You came three times, Jun. What the hell?”  
Junmyeon lets his length go with a soft pop, licking at the head of it as he takes his time coming up with an answer. “I had a dream,” he says, eventually, and he does have the presence of mind to look a little sheepish. “A dream about you fucking me again. So I woke up horny.”

“You’re impossible,” Kyungsoo huffs, but it’s all for nothing. His cock is already getting hard with Junmyeon’s ministrations, his body catching up to the situation far quicker than his mind. “Yesterday, you woke me up like this, and then rode me at the dinner table so I was almost late for work. I know for a fact you got off once or twice while I was away, and then jumped me as soon as I walked through the door. You sat on my cock for like half of that Game of Thrones episode, and then we came to bed to have more sex. How is it still possible for you to wake up horny?”

“I just really like you,” Junmyeon argues, nuzzling Kyungsoo’s length. “I like doing this with you.”

“You’re going to put me into an early grave,” Kyungsoo huffs. Some of his friends, when he told them about his plans to get a bunny hybrid, had made very, very lewd comments that Kyungsoo had thought were just groundless rumors. Junmyeon has proven to him many times over that those weren’t made up stories after all. Thankfully, it’s not always this bad, Junmyeon’s libido coming and going in waves. 

“Sex is good for you,” Junmyeon argues, and gets up on his knees to shuffle upwards, straddling Kyungsoo’s thighs. He’s naked already, his own cock hard and ruddy in between his legs. There’s a trail of wet lube on the insides of his thighs, and Kyungsoo just knows there’s a mess on the bed somewhere. Junmyeon is never tidy, especially when he’s horny. He’ll have to change the sheets, again. 

Junmyeon is looking at him expectantly, but Kyungsoo decides to not help him along. If he wants dick so desperately, he’s going to have to work for it, too, and so he does nothing to help him get over his hips, position his dick, and then sit down on it. Junmyeon doesn’t even have to take his time to adjust, as he’s more than well prepared from the last time they had sex mere hours ago. He’s still looking at Kyungsoo with pleading eyes, even as he begins to rock back and forth, quickly picking up the pace, hands on Kyungsoo’s chest for leverage. But no matter how pretty and cute he is, no matter how he’s trying to get Kyungsoo to fuck him, all Kyungsoo does is stare up at him, challenging him. 

It makes Junmyeon blush but he understands, and keeps bouncing in his lap, tongue peaking out from between his lips as he concentrates on riding Kyungsoo. “If you need my dick so badly, you can ride it yourself,” Kyungsoo muses, squeezing Junmyeon’s thighs and smacking his ass, but it’s all he does for him. He doesn’t know that he can even come, this early, and this spent- but Junmyeon managed to get him hard, so he’ll let him have his way, at least. 

But it’s impossible to resist Junmyeon like this- bathing in the early morning light, expanses of pale, beautiful skin marked up by Kyungsoo’s teeth and lips, tears of frustration glistening in his eyes for not getting what he wants, at least not how he wanted it. So Kyungsoo does wrap his fingers around his cock, tugging at it lazily, purposefully lacking any sort of rhythm, just to make Junmyeon whine and squirm and beg some more. 

“I should take you to work with me one day, let all of the guys have their way with you,” he muses, quiet, and Junmyeon whimpers, yet Kyungsoo can feel the quiver going through his little snowball tail; he’s excited, and uh oh. If Junmyeon likes the sound of that, then perhaps Kyungsoo will have to see about making it happen for him. After all, there’s nothing he wouldn’t do to make him happy. 

That includes letting him ride his cock this early in the morning, even when he knows he’s not going to get off himself, still too exhausted and bleary to do it. But it’s all worth it, the look of utter bliss and happiness on Junmyeon’s face, as he spills into Kyungsoo’s hand, flopping over onto Kyungsoo’s chest after to go promptly back to sleep, now that he got to have his fill. 

For now, at least.


	6. Junhee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: crossdressing, gross domestic stuff

Jongin always treats Junmyeon like a princess whenever he’s in a wig and a dress; he calls him noona and sings praise for how pretty he looks, likes to compare their different skin tones and make suggestive comments about how nice it looks when they’re touching, the contrast of it, like coffee and milk mixing together. He’s always hesitant to fuck him- it’s never a given, no matter how much Junmyeon bats his eyelashes at him and touches him, but when his resolve does break, it’s well worth it. Not only is he flexible but he’s also strong, and he calls him noona even after the clothes come off, even after they’ve curled up together to sleep side by side. 

Sehun is the complete opposite. He’s so aloof, doesn’t bother to flirt back even as Junmyeon sidles up to him, touches him, clings to him. But then, when he grows tired of it and goes to pull away, Sehun’s hand is there, grabbing his wrist, “noona where are you going?” And he’ll play with his hair, twirl the strands around his fingers but mindful not to try and touch his scalp, still constantly aware that it’s only a wig. And he’s mean when he fucks him- whispers in his ear about his tight cunt, how good it feels to have noona bouncing in his lap, and all Junmyeon can do is move faster, chasing release, turned on beyond measure by the dirty talk. 

Baekhyun is always so delighted to see him appear all done up, and he always pays attention to every single detail, takes notice of them all and points them out, teasing him, praising him. The attention is almost overwhelming, how intently he watches Junmyeon, no, Junhee, how he notices everything. He makes Junmyeon call him oppa and he likes to take him out on dates, proper dates, where he gets to treat him to food and get him tipsy. It’s so risky- if anyone saw, if anyone realized the truth, but it only makes it more thrilling, makes it more fun, and with Baekhyun, Junmyeon forgets to be fearful. Baekhyun always fucks him in the bathrooms, too, just for the excitement of it, and though Junmyeon dislikes the dirty bathroom floors, he likes the taste of danger. 

Yixing is rarely there in person, but Junmyeon dresses up for him all the same. It’s both easier and harder to do this on camera; his laptop on his bed, him perched in front of it. Yixing always smiles and says he missed his pretty girl, wants to talk about his day and other mundane things, and Junmyeon is so happy, knowing that he cares. Sometimes they get carried away in discussion and nothing happens, but usually, Yixing has him undress himself, bit by bit, make it slow, tease, draw it out. He never lets him take off the underwear though, because he says he likes the look of it, and it’s really not that hard to fuck himself with a toy even with his panties on. Every now and then, a box arrives for him- beautiful lingerie for their next webcam date. 

Chanyeol has only two moods: crazy horny, or crazy sappy. When he’s horny, he doesn’t even have the patience to let Junmyeon get undressed, instead pulling his skirt up high enough to get to his ass, yanking the panties to the side, and having his way with him just like that, against a wall, on the coffee table, on the rug, on the kitchen counter. Junmyeon loves it, loves knowing how much he needs him, likes the raw nature of it, but he also likes it when Chanyeol wants cuddles, wants to curl up on noona’s chest, have noona pet his hair and coo to him, or wants to embrace noona against his broad frame and keep him safe right there. Junmyeon likes that too, likes feeling needed, likes feeling protected, and it’s the delicate balance of the two that makes it perfect. 

Minseok never asks for much. They have dinner in his home, they share drinks over food, do dishes side by side, and then curl up on the couch to watch a movie both of them have already seen before. It feels like being married, Junmyeon sometimes thinks, and he likes that too. It’s stable, it’s predictable, and amidst everything else, it’s like a safe haven. Sometimes Minseok’s hand will wander, travel up his thigh and slip underneath his skirt, and he lets him, blows him when the movie gets to a boring part, has Minseok return the favor to him, and they go to sleep, spooning one another in comfortable silence. 

Jongdae acts like his husband, as well- in fact, he makes Junmyeon wear a ring on his middle finger. It obviously makes Jongdae very pleased and Junmyeon doesn’t mind, likes playing the role of a pretty little housewife. Jongdae is always so considerate, bringing him flowers and teasing him about his cooking but also eating it heartily. He kisses Junmyeon’s tummy and says he can’t wait until they can start a family; he nags at him for not dressing warm enough and kisses him despite his morning breath. And he also makes love to him like a doting husband- endlessly kind, fond, patient, foolishly in love, and Junmyeon drinks it in, savors it, wants to remember every moment. 

Kyungsoo often takes him to Japan, if only they have time for it. Loves taking him to excellent restaurants, trying to teach him that food is not only fuel, but also pleasure, and Junmyeon giggles at his attempts, but also appreciates his effort, his determination to make him understand this. They soak in baths together, Junmyeon careful not to get his wig wet, Kyungsoo kissing him slowly while his hands wash him clean, and they fuck on the hotel beds, careless about making noise or messes, only focused on one another, their own pleasure, the present moment and nothing else. After, they turn on a movie and watch it, cuddled up together in bed, Junmyeon’s eyes drooping closed, and Kyungsoo’s voice comes from somewhere far, sleep, noona, sleep, I’ll wake you up in time for breakfast in the morning.


	7. Stripper Junmyeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: strippers, not enough discussion about consent esp regarding strippers and ppl who pay strippers, pole dancing

Jongdae knows that this is a habit he ought to kick, but as the week rolls by and it’s Friday once again, he finds himself headed to the club with a big wad of cash in his pocket. It’s ridiculous, and he knows it; he should be mingling with people of his own social standing, should be taking out beautiful women or at least pretty boys who could help further his career and business somehow. Yet here he is, regardless, in a strip club, and somehow he doesn’t have it in him to even be ashamed of it. 

He orders a whiskey on the rocks every time, mostly because that’s next to impossible to mess up. The bartenders here are garbage, but he understands. Their job is to get people drunk, nothing else. He also puts word through that he wants to see Bunny in a private room as soon as he’s available. It’s hard to find the patience to just sip his drink and wait, but he knows it’ll be well worth it; the girls and boys on stage are pretty, sure, but he’s not terribly interested in any of them. It’s from sheer politeness alone that he leaves some money on the stage when he walks by, to get to the room he’s given to meet Bunny in. 

Everything about the place is so cheap, but the lights are dim, and Jongdae is already a little tipsy, his heart racing with anticipation. And Bunny doesn’t keep him waiting much longer, as he slips through the door soon after, turning to smile at Jongdae with what he thinks is satisfaction. 

“You’re pretty as always.” Bunny is dressed in a sheer, white shirt, and tight booty shorts. Jongdae is confident, however, that he’s hiding something far more exciting underneath. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Bunny practically purrs, as he gets on the table and grabs the pole. He climbs up the pole like he’s not even thinking about it, twisting his body so effortlessly, and Jongdae can’t take his eyes off his long, lean limbs, his beautiful skin, the teasing smile on his pink lips. “Fridays are my favourite. Because you come to visit.” 

Jongdae takes a measured sip from his drink, and smiles at him. “You’re my favourite, Bunny,” he replies. “Trust me, I’d come by every single day, if I could. But I’m just too busy.”

“Please, call me Junmyeon.” He’s suddenly almost coy, and Jongdae is shocked to have him share his real name with him. Even in the low light, it seems as though Bunny, no, Junmyeon is blushing furiously. It tugs at his heart in a weird way, but also makes his cock stir in his pants, this new layer of intimacy getting to him suddenly. 

“Junmyeon,” he repeats the name, wants to taste it, and Junmyeon spins around the pole, then stands on the table, body rolls against the pole, making direct eye contact with him. “Junmyeon.” 

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon almost whines, and Jongdae’s hand slips to his crotch without him even thinking. “Oh, Jongdae… I’ve thought about you so much… Touched myself to the image of you, just like this, calling my name… Exactly like this.” 

“Fuck,” Jongdae cusses, his head spinning, and it takes great effort to let go of his cock. “Fuck, don’t tease me like this. You can’t offer a meal to a starving man only to take it away.” Because none of this is real. Junmyeon only pretends to like him, because it’s his job- even if sometimes, sometimes it feels like there’s more to it. 

Junmyeon shakes his head, and lifts up his shirt to run his fingers along his toned tummy. “No, I’m not playing,” he whispers, dropping down to his knees, pushing his ass up before grinding the floor, slow, torturous. “I want you… I want you so much. Jongdae… Won’t you touch me? Even though I’m just a dirty little slut… I want to be your little slut.” 

“Shit,” Jongdae gasps, and reaches out to Junmyeon who scampers to get onto the couch, into his lap. He’s still concerned, at the back of his mind knows there’s much to talk about, but clearly, Junmyeon isn’t willing to let him speak. Junmyeon kisses him frantically, cupping his face to keep him in place, grinding against his thigh, and Jongdae is a little stunned to realize that he’s already hard in his shorts, pressing his cock against Jongdae’s leg as he rocks back and forth, moving his hips in a way that Jongdae has only dreamt of feeling for himself.

He’s a bit slow to return the touches, still shocked that this is really happening, but he brings his hands up to grip Junmyeon by the hips, encouraging him to keep moving, doing his best to slow down the kiss. He wants to savor it, wants to enjoy it, yet he’s also aware that their time together is limited. Junmyeon is so hungry for more, arms looped around his shoulders now, hips still moving and he moves up so that their cocks are aligned, his knees on either side of Jongdae’s hips, as he rocks back and forth. It’s an overwhelming mix of too much and not enough all at once, Jongdae’s hips bucking up on their own accord as he tries to get more of the delicious friction, pressing down on Junmyeon’s hips to keep him there, to rut against him properly. And it’s so stupid, doing it like this, like horny teenagers, yet they’re too far gone to even think about stopping, or pulling away.

The climax comes all too soon, and leaves them both only partially satisfied. “Junmyeon…” Jongdae whispers, panting heavily, as he holds him against his body. “Could I… Take you home? Once you’re done for tonight? Please, I… Please. Unless this was all you wanted…”

“No, this wasn’t even half of the things I want from you.”


	8. Mafia boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: mafia, mentions of violence, dirty talk, face fucking

When the door closes behind him, Junmyeon’s shoulders drop immediately, a long sigh escaping him as all of the tension bleeds out of him at once. He walks through the massive house slowly, taking off items of clothing as he goes; his blazer, his tie, his gun holsters, his heavy watch, his shoes. Item by item, he strips off the head of southern Seoul mafia, and reveals what lies beneath- Kim Junmyeon. 

It’s been a long day, and he feels as though he can still smell blood under his fingernails. Days when he has to participate in the dirty work are far and few between, these days, for which he’s grateful for. He’s never been good at violence, even if he’s good at everything else his position entails. Though he inherited this position, he’s kept it only through his own abilities and intelligence. No one can dispute his strategical mind, his ruthless decision making, and his skills at managing even the most chaotic situations. His men respect and fear him in equal measure, and that is exactly how he wants it to be. Even members of other gangs are afraid of him, and today’s only purpose was to uphold that reputation. 

But now it’s all been said and done, and he doesn’t want to think about it any longer. 

He’s home now, and his home is his only safe place. 

Minseok is waiting for him in the living room, lounging on the couch with a drink in hand. His shirt is open and his feet are on the coffee table, and the smile he gives Junmyeon in greeting is easy, open. It’s simple to fall into place by his side, lean against his solid body, let him kiss his forehead, let him wrap his arm around his waist to hold him there. 

“Welcome home,” Minseok murmurs, and Junmyeon just nods and sighs. Usually, Minseok would have been by his side on such a taxing day, but today, he had to be away in Incheon to oversee something else. But now they’re here, and Junmyeon is satisfied with that. 

Well, almost satisfied. 

He brings his hand to Minseok’s belt, angling his head for a kiss, and he can feel Minseok smiling against his lips. “Seriously?” he laughs, even as he puts his drink down. “You come home and within five minutes, you’re already reaching for my cock? Are you feeling that horny, little slut?”

A shiver runs through Junmyeon, and all he can do is nod, lips parted, admit to it silently. The thought of Minseok was what kept him grounded all day, and he’s ready to collect his reward now. 

Minseok tuts, but lets him undo his belt, undo his pants, and reach into his boxers to pull out his cock. He’s warm on Junmyeon’s palm, already growing thicker, and it makes Junmyeon content like nothing else, to feel his immediate want and desire. “It’s just for you,” Minseok coos, stroking his thumb across Junmyeon’s cheek before pushing it into his mouth, fucking his mouth like that just to be a terrible, terrible tease. “I knew you’d want it. No foreplay, though? It’s really only dick that you need, sweetheart, isn’t it?”

Junmyeon nods again, knows there’s no point in denying anything, and when Minseok pulls his hand back, he slides off the couch immediately to get in between his strong thighs, to get his cock in his mouth to feel that warmth and growing heaviness on his tongue. Minseok must have just showered, he tastes fresh and clean, and Junmyeon likes that, lets him know by moaning around him as he takes all of him in, presses his face against Minseok’s stomach, breathes him in. Basks in the knowledge that Minseok’s got him. 

“Good slut,” Minseok murmurs, stroking his hair back, before he takes a hold and forces him to bob his head. It’s not easy to do when Minseok isn’t fully hard yet, the length slipping in and out of his mouth messily, but Junmyeon enjoys the humiliation of saliva running down his face, chasing after Minseok’s cock when it falls from his lips, sloppily sucking him back in like he can’t bear to be without even for one second. Minseok groans above him and his hips buck up, unable to resist the temptation of fucking his face. 

“Sometimes I wish I could do this in front of everyone, show them how badly you want it,” Minseok hisses as he begins to thrust into his mouth, holding his head in place. “Let them see how easy it’s to subdue you. All you gotta do is get you on your knees, and shove cock down your throat. It’s all you ever wanna do, isn’t it?” 

Junmyeon can’t respond, but it’s not needed. They both know the truth. 

“You, a mafia leader, what a fucking joke.” Minseok shoves him down so that he has to take all of him in again, and it’s much harder now that he’s fully hard, and Junmyeon gags around the length once, forces himself to relax, to breathe, and then Minseok lets him off so he can reorient himself. 

“Hyung,” he whines, breathless, and Minseok coos, smears the tip of his cock over his lips and chin, over his cheeks, spreading the nasty mess, and Junmyeon fucking loves it, needs more of it. He’d ask Minseok to take pictures, but they can’t risk those ever being leaked, to be used as blackmail. 

“That’s right, now you’re being polite when you want my cock.” Minseok is so smug about it, too, holding him by the hair to stop him from just taking him into his mouth. Has him waiting, begging, needing. 

“Stand up, take off your pants, and ride my dick until I tell you to stop.”


	9. Overwhelmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: threesome, double penetration

“You look so pretty.” Sehun’s words shake Junmyeon to his core, even if he’s heard him say that many, many times before. Especially like this, with Sehun holding him still, on his knees, with a hand holding his chin up as he steals brief kisses, while Chanyeol works him open on his fingers from behind. Although it should be easy to just let it happen, think about nothing and let them have their way with him, it’s tearing him apart in the best way possible, and the fond compliments don’t help any. 

“Sehun-ah,” he murmurs against his mouth, lets Sehun bite his bottom lip, feels him up with his free hand. Chanyeol is holding his right hand pinned against his back by the wrist, using it to ground him also, and he’s all sorts of grateful for that, even if he’d love nothing more than to run both of his hands down Sehun’s toned upper body. “Sehun…” 

“That good already, hm?” Chanyeol peppers little bites along his shoulder as he pushes his fingers in harder, faster, clearly growing a little impatient, and Junmyeon tilts his head back, rests it against his broad shoulder. “You’re babbling nonsense, hyung. What do you want from Sehun? What is it? Tell us. We wanna know.” 

Junmyeon opens and closes his mouth, Sehun licking down his neck to his chest and to his sensitive nipples, and loses every last coherent thought he had. If there was something he wanted to ask, if there was something he wanted to say, it’s gone now. “Chanyeol-ah,” he gasps, instead, and Chanyeol laughs against his bare skin, pulls out his fingers to lightly smack him on the butt, fond, endeared. 

“You’re not very good at following instructions, are you?” The nasty sound of him slicking up his cock makes Junmyeon spread his legs even wider, and Chanyeol chuckles again, rubbing the tip of his cock against his entrance, teasing. 

“Hyung is so needy,” he comments to Sehun, who just hums in response, busy sucking an angry red mark on Junmyeon’s skin. “You think we should fuck him at the same time? Really give him what he wants.”

That finally brings words back to Junmyeon. “Yes, please,” he replies, leaning against Chanyeol, cupping Sehun’s cheek with his free hand to make him look up at him, meet his gaze to convey how badly he wants it. “Yes, yes. Please.” 

“Shh, we will, of course we will.” Sehun comes up to kiss him, hold him steady as Chanyeol finally pushes into him, and Junmyeon moans, tries to return the kiss as best as he can, holds onto Sehun and Chanyeol finally lets his hand go, lets him grasp onto Sehun as he begins to fuck him, in and out, steady but needy as well, and Junmyeon likes that the best. Likes knowing and feeling that they’re just as affected, too, even if they manage to stay more coherent, more in control. 

Sehun wastes no time, too, once Chanyeol has a steady rhythm going, once Junmyeon is taking him easily, relaxed into him, and he reaches down in between Junmyeon’s legs, rubs the tips of his fingers against his rim, where Chanyeol’s cock disappears into him. It makes both of them moan, Chanyeol’s hips bucking up harder, and Sehun grins, leans over to kiss Chanyeol too, as his first finger slides inside. 

“So good,” he murmurs, pecking Chanyeol’s mouth, and Junmyeon can just watch, take, beg, the burn travelling up his spine but drowning in the pleasure all the same, his thighs shaking. Chanyeol holds him by the hips to help him stay upright, and slows down to a dirty grind as Sehun begins to work him more open with his fingers, one by one, little by little. 

The build up makes Junmyeon’s tummy all tight with anticipation, his kisses growing more frantic, his babbles even less coherent, even with Chanyeol’s thumbs rubbing circles into his hips, Sehun’s hand stroking his side. And when Sehun pushes into him, he cries out, gasps for air, even as he hears their voices telling him to relax, calling his name, asking him if he’s okay, and everything is a blur, a pleasant haze, and he’s floating so high, so overcome with pleasure he doesn’t know if he wants it to last forever or if it’s too unbearable to endure. 

“Junmyeon hyung,” Sehun gently coaxes him back to reality, back from the brink of something unexplored. “Hyung, it’s alright. Deep breaths. We don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’m not hurt,” Junmyeon mumbles, mustering the strength to form full sentences. He knows they worry for him- Chanyeol is peering over his shoulder, still rubbing delicate circles into his skin, and Sehun is cupping his face, encouraging him to stay lucid, stay present. “I’m not hurting. It feels good. I love it.”

Chanyeol breaths out, a soft sigh of relief, as he slowly rolls his hips, tests the waters, and all three of them moan, together. It’s just so good, no matter how many times they do this it’s always a lot to get used to. “You feel so amazing,” he murmurs, pecks his cheeks, kisses Sehun. “You both do, fuck.” 

Sehun steadies himself as well, wraps his arm around them both, and fucks into Junmyeon with a strong thrust of his hips, and again they all gasp and moan in pleasure together. “Fuck,” he murmurs under his breath, sweat beading on his brow and a pleased smile dancing about his lips. “Shit.” 

“Language,” Junmyeon gasps, but his words are punched out of him once more as Chanyeol and Sehun begin to fuck in in earnest, even if still cautious of causing him pain. And he loves nothing more than having them both like this, all at once, feeling so full and knowing he’ll feel the ache of it for a long time after, being so overwhelmed with pleasure it’s all he can think about. The three of them, together like this, and just for this moment, nothing else in the world matters.


	10. Gamer Baekhyun & Beauty guru Junmyeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: exhibitionism, public sex

“You look so pretty like this,” Baekhyun whispers in Junmyeon’s ear and points at the screen where he’s monitoring their stream. “Too bad they can’t see your face, like this.” People are still coming in to the stream- the word about it is spreading, just how Baekhyun said it would, even though they were forced to do this away from their usual platforms to not have their accounts suspended. Junmyeon had asked for the protective measure of keeping their faces away from view, to make all this less viable for blackmail. Even if their audience knows who they are, it’s easier to deny it all when they’re faces aren’t on show. Baekhyun agreed to it, even though now he’s having second thoughts. 

“I’m not even wearing any makeup, there’s nothing pretty about my face,” Junmyeon murmurs back. His own body looks so foreign like this, perched in Baekhyun’s lap in his gaming chair, his bare skin in stark contrast to Baekhyun’s black pants. It’s somehow a little detached, even though he can feel Baekhyun’s touches as well as see them on screen. Watch people comment about it, make lewd remarks about the things they want to see Baekhyun do to him. 

“Nonsense,” Baekhyun mutters, tweaking his nipple to make him squirm and whimper. “Makeup has nothing to do with how pretty you look.”

“Stop,” Junmyeon tells him. He always gets so flustered whenever Baekhyun embarks on his never-ending mission of boosting his self-confidence. “Start talking to your audience, or something.”

Baekhyun chuckles, presses a kiss to his neck, and then grabs Junmyeon’s legs to spread them further open, fully reveal him to the camera. “Hello, everybody,” he says with enthusiasm, as if this was like any other gaming stream. “Today, we’re finally doing what we promised to do a long time ago. Everyone say hello to my sweetheart. He’s feeling a little shy, but we’ll get him to relax.” 

The chat goes crazy, and even money begins to come in. Junmyeon manages a little squeak and a slight wave of his hand, but Baekhyun isn’t so easily satisfied. He spanks Junmyeon’s inner thigh, leaving behind a red hand imprint. “Say hi to them properly, hyung,” he insists, and Junmyeon has never been able to refuse anything from him. 

“Hi,” he murmurs, and when Baekhyun spanks him again, repeats it louder. Baekhyun kisses his shoulder and rubs his tummy, even strokes his cock once. Junmyeon would be embarrassed about how hard he is, how much having an audience turns him on, but all of this is too overwhelming for him to be able to focus on any one feeling. 

“This time, we’re not gonna take in requests from you guys,” Baekhyun says, and has the nerve to sound apologetic about it. “Hyung was a little too nervous about what you guys might come up with. So we’re just going to mess around a little. If you’re nice to him, we can do this again, and let you pick what I do to him. Sound good?”

The chat is now a flurry of comments flooding in, and it strokes Junmyeon’s ego in a new way. To know that so many people are turned on, watching him, perhaps jealous that they can’t be in Baekhyun’s place to do all this to him. 

Baekhyun grabs him by the thighs, pulling his legs up and canting his hips more towards the camera to show off the plug nestled in between his ass cheeks. “I prepped him,” Baekhyun says, cheerful, but Junmyeon can feel his hard cock against the small of his back. He isn’t unaffected. “I made him keep that in all morning. He’s been begging me to bend him over and fuck him ever since, but I couldn’t bring you guys a nasty slut with his cunt dripping come already, could I?”

Junmyeon attempts to close his legs, mortified by the things Baekhyun is saying, but Baekhyun is entirely too strong for him, his grip firm. Baekhyun laughs and coos at him, before letting go of one leg to reach down for the plug, begin moving it in and out of him; pulling it out slowly to let the camera see how his hole stretches around it as it grows in width, and then pushing it back in, to show how he sucks it back in like he’s hungry for it, hungry for more. Junmyeon whines and hides his face against the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, but it’s futile. Thousands of people are watching this, have already seen it, and arousal swallows him whole, hot and heady. 

“Look at how slutty he is. Who wants to see him ride a monster dildo? Because I do.” The way Baekhyun is talking to the camera instead of him makes Junmyeon feel objectified and used in the best way possible, and just imagining that for himself is hot. Doing that sort of thing for the camera. Because people want to see it, because his boyfriend wants to show him off. 

Baekhyun finally pulls the plug free, and discards it on the floor carelessly, allowing everyone to see how Junmyeon is gaping, how wet and open he is. “Begging for cock,” Baekhyun murmurs, stroking up his thigh and his side, offering him a bit of grounding. Kissing him, to show that he hasn’t actually forgotten about him and his needs. “Should I give him what he wants?” 

Another flurry of comments follows, and Junmyeon can’t wait to let them see him come, helplessly, on Baekhyun’s cock.


End file.
